


Cheerleader! Gerard and Student! Frank

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, bob bryar - Fandom, frerard - Fandom, ray toro - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>read the title :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Papers flew throughout the air as Frank crashed into the boy, who was so skinny that it was like running into a brick wall. The boy scampered, actually scampered, across the floor, quickly gathering all of the papers and placing them at Frank’s feet in a neat pile.  
He looked up at Frank with wide eyes, silently offering the papers to him.  
Frank forced an uneasy smile and accepted the papers. Then, although he doesn’t know why, he held out his hand to the boy. The boy smiled and took it and Frank helped him up to his feet.  
The boy was wearing big hulking combat boots with his school uniform, and at least a dozen bracelets clunked together on his left wrist. Frank squinted. Were those…. Girl bracelets? His hazel eyes were accented with, oh god, eyeliner. His skin was albicant; so white it looked like he’d never been outside before. It was the palest skin Frank’s ever seen, the kid looked like a vampire. Although, something about it was incredibly endearing. He had this bright red hair. No, not even an auburn color, like, hipster punk red. It wasn’t even supposed to look natural; no one could be stupid enough to believe that hair color existed in nature anyways. It was supposed to look like he went out, bought dye, and colored his hair fucking Ronald McDonald red. The boy smiled radiantly, baring his tiny teeth in doing so.  
“I’m Gerard,” he told. He held out a large hand, which Frank somewhat uneasily shook. Gerard ran a hand through his bangs so effeminately that Frank couldn’t help but cringe.  
“Frank,” Frank replied. Frank looked around nervously for an excuse to leave, but luckily for him, the warning bell rang.  
“Sorry, gotta go!” Gerard apologized before skipping, no really, skipping down the hall.  
Frank shook his head and hurried to his class. And for the entire hour, he couldn’t think of anything but pale skin, dark eyes, and crimson hair.


	2. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Bob really don't like Mikey or Gerard.

Frank met up with his friend Ray after school at the JV football game. Ray was a pretty cool guy, or at least he seemed to be. He was into a lot of the same bands and movies Frank was interested in. The only thing is he was kind of a jerk. Earlier, Frank had seen Ray knock over some wiry kid with glasses perched on the end of his nose in the hallway. But Frank couldn’t afford to pass up anyone who wanted to be his friend. Frank was used to being that weird, annoying kid that would get really angry when you provoked him. He could finally be…. Normal? Even if it meant being friends with a dick.  
Ray introduced Frank to Bob, who was probably the manliest person Frank had ever met. The kid was a sophomore and he already had a beard going. Frank rubbed self-consciously at his peach fuzz, which was blond even though the hair on his head was black.  
The cheerleaders trotted out onto the field, and Frank was contemplating if any of them would lower their standards enough to date him when Gerard pranced out alongside them.  
“GIVE ME AN R!” they shouted. Gerard’s voice stood out highly amongst all of his female cheermates.  
“Look at the faggot with the Ronald McDonald hair,” Ray sneered, pointing a finger in the direction of Gerard.  
“Oh my God!” Bob laughed. He got up and stood on two feet. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he shouted, “YO, WAY! SHOW ME YOUR TITS!”  
Frank laughed along unsurely. They were really being pretty mean.  
Other than some disapproving glares from a couple parents, nobody else really noticed- or showed that they noticed- Bob’s taunting.  
Ray nudged Frank. “Do you see that gangly motherfucker with the glasses?”  
Frank easily spotted the boy Ray was talking about; he was sitting in the front row totally secluded from the rest of the crowd. It was the one that Ray had shoved over earlier. Frank nodded.  
“That’s the red haired kid’s younger brother, Mikey. If you touch him, oh my god, the red head freaks,” Ray explained. With that, he scooped up a rock from the bleacher floor and flung it at Mikey’s head.  
It hit Mikey hard in the back of the head, and Frank winced, but Mikey didn’t respond. With that, he threw another. And another. And another.  
“Hey, kid!” Ray yelled at Mikey. He tossed another rock. “Turn around!”  
Mikey turned around and gave Ray a middle finger, his expression stoic.  
“That little bitch!” Ray cursed. With that, he ran down the bleachers and threw himself onto Mikey, who protectively covered his head with his arms. Bob sprang into action, separating Mikey’s arms from his head so Ray could pop him in the nose.  
Ray continued punching the smaller teen, hitting him hard in the stomach. Frank sat, frozen, not knowing what to do. All he knew was, he wanted them to stop.  
Gerard saw what was going on and sprinted over, head butting Ray in the chest. Ray toppled over and Gerard fell on top of him. Before Gerard could move, Bob yanked him off of Ray, tossing him to the ground like a rag doll.  
Gerard shrieked out in pain as Bob sharply kicked him in the ribs. Frank clasped his hands together and dug his nails into his skin, trying to keep himself from joining the fight and protecting Gerard and Mikey. He couldn’t get kicked out of this school, he just couldn’t.  
So Frank sat there, biting his tongue and watching Ray and Bob attack Gerard while Mikey lay on the ground, too weak to move. Frank screwed his eyes shut, unable to hear anymore.  
He heard somebody break up the fight, heard Gerard’s combat boots clunk against the bleachers as he was dragged by the collar to the office. When he opened his eyes, he saw the bleachers stained with dark red blood.


	3. Our Cars Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank comforts a hurt Gerard

Frank didn’t see Gerard the next day, or any of the other boys in the fight. Well, except Mikey, who walked through the hallways with stitches in his nose and his face swollen, obscuring what was a great bone structure.  
Gerard showed up the day after, looking totally fine except, God, did he look exhausted. Dark circles under his eyes made him look like a raccoon. He trudged through the hallways, barely lifting his feet from the ground. He seemed dead, especially because he was usually so cheery. It was extremely depressing.  
Knots twisted in Frank’s stomach whenever Gerard slumped by, and Frank would always hide from him out of guilt. Of course he should have helped. He should have stopped Ray and Bob when they were beating up Mikey. The principal would surely understand why Frank would defend an 8th grader who was being assaulted by a sophomore and a senior.  
Bob and Ray showed up four days after the fight. They must’ve gotten suspended. Frank wouldn’t really know, he didn’t talk to them anymore. He didn’t talk to anybody. He dragged his feet around by himself.  
One day, probably around a week later, Frank wasn’t watching where he was going and ran smack into Gerard. He was instantly reminded of the first time they met. Except this time, when Frank’s binder fell to the floor and scattered its contents everywhere, Gerard merely gave Frank a wary look before continuing on his own way, carefully stepping over one of Frank’s books on his way out.  
The very next day, when Frank saw Gerard, he tightly gripped the collar to his blazer and dragged him outside. A couple of groups of kids on their way to the Arts building stared, confused as to why a midget and Ronald McDonald were apparently having a fight.  
“Look, I know I should’ve defended you and Mikey,” Frank began.  
Gerard squirmed, and Frank placed another hand on his shoulder to get him to stop.  
“I’m sorry,” Frank apologized. He took a deep breath, for the hard part was coming up. “I used to be bullied, and Ray was the first actual friend I’d had in-”  
Gerard turned as red as his hair. Frank looked down, to see that someone (Bob) had pulled Gerard’s slacks down to his ankles. Gerard stood there, in his Wolverine boxers, frozen with embarrassment. He looked at Frank helplessly.  
“Superhero undies, cool!” Bob jeered. With that, he shoved Gerard into Frank, sending the two to the ground, Gerard on top of Frank only in his skivvies.  
Frank could feel mini Gerard through the thin cloth of Gerard’s underwear, and he too, turned beat red when he realized that it seemed, at least to him, the slightest bit hard.  
Gerard stood and bent over, grabbing his slacks and wiggling them up to his hips. He tossed his hair before running to a nearby restroom.  
“Gerard, wait!” Frank called. He sighed as he got up and, after brushing himself off, pushed past Bob and followed Gerard into the bathroom.  
It was too late, Gerard was already locked in a stall. Frank banged on the door with his knuckles.  
“Gerard, you can come out,” Frank assured. The warning bell rang. Fuck, no way was Frank going to make it to his class. He sighed, although a large part of him didn’t care. A large part of him was far more worried about if Gerard was okay.  
Quiet sobbing filled the bathroom. Frank’s heart broke into bloody little pieces as he heard Gerard cry. This horrible, broken, tired, and most of all, hurt, sound.  
Frank was almost prepared to crawl under the door, when a better idea struck him.  
“I like Wolverine, too!” Frank yelled.  
The weeping stopped after a few moments. Some sniffling then occurred, followed up by a shaky, “R-really?”  
“Yeah! I mean- I like Batman better, but Wolverine has got to be a close second!” Frank answered honestly.  
“H-have you r-read issue number 38?” Gerard asked.  
Frank scoffed. “Please! I have issue number 38! But I must say, 24 is much better.”  
The door swung open hard, banging against the next stall loudly.  
Gerard stood there, eyeliner smeared down his face in long streaks, nose red, and eyes puffy. “I think so too.”  
He smiled at Frank, and all hope in their relationship was restored for Frank. And as for Gerard, well, he’d never let go of it.  
Gerard’s mouth fell open a little before twisting into a frown. “Goddammit we’re missing class.”  
“Sounds good,” Frank replied sultrily. He pranced out of the bathroom, making sure to swing his hips as he walked to attract Gerard’s eyes to his ass.  
Frank shrugged. “Wanna skip? We could go to my house. My parents won’t be home till 6:00 or so…”  
Gerard’s eyes grew as big as saucers. “Skip? Are you serious?”  
Frank cocked his head. He didn’t take Gerard as the goody two shoes type, although now it seemed to fit perfectly with his personality.  
“You dyed your hair scarlet but you’re afraid to skip?” Frank asked skeptically.  
Gerard blushed. “W-well… my mom said it was okay I dye my hair!”  
Frank smirked.  
“She did!” Gerard insisted, his voice hitting an extremely high pitch.  
“I’m sure she did,” Frank giggled. He grabbed Gerard’s arm and pulled him out of the restroom.  
Gerard was amazed as Frank left the school. He waltzed right on out, like it was no big deal. Gerard couldn’t ever picture himself doing that. But he was ditching, right now. Even though he was tip toeing across the pavement and constantly shooting Frank nervous looks, he was still ditching.  
They walked up to a small, Victorian styled house. Their shoes clapped loudly against the cobblestone. Frank lifted the welcome mat on the wooden porch, pulling out a key from underneath.  
“We have to change or hiding place, cause this is fucking pathetic,” Frank murmured, gesturing towards the mat.  
He twisted the lock and swung the door open, stepping inside and kicking his shoes across the room.  
Gerard stood there, taking it all in. It was a small living room, but comfortable, with welcoming furniture and a bright paint job. A picture of a smiling young boy with ebony locks and doe eyes hung on the wall farthest from the door. Gerard’s stomach did happy little flips when he realized that the boy had to be Frank as a child. Gosh, he was a beautiful child.  
“So…” Frank began.  
Gerard pulls himself from his thoughts, realizing that Frank had been watching him stare and smile at his childhood photo like some fucking pedophile. Gerard can’t help but blush, he knows he does it because his cheeks get super hot out of nowhere.  
“Do you want to see my room?” Frank offered.  
“Yeah!” Gerard replied a tad too eagerly. He followed Frank up the steps, wanting to kick himself the whole way.  
The walls to Frank’s room were almost completely covered in posters. Bands, movies, superheroes, they all concealed the color of the paint beneath them. His bed was tucked away in one corner, unmade with dirty clothes on top. A wrinkled black shirt, some plaid lounge pants and… was that underwear?  
Frank’s eyes followed Gerard’s and when Frank saw his black boxer briefs laying out on his bed in the open for anyone to see, he blushed and scurried over, trying, but failing, to casually sit on them and hide them.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Gerard laughed. He pinched Frank’s nose between his thumb and index finger. “You’re so shy!” Gerard, without even asking, gathers Frank’s shirt, his pants, and even plucks the underwear out from underneath of him and balls them up, tossing them into the hamper.  
Gerard shakes his head and is about to go inspect some of Frankie’s posters when he sees it. A white Gibson stood proudly in one corner of the room on its single stand. Other than a measly dresser and desk, it was really the only thing even close to furniture in the room. Gerard’s room was totally different, packed with dressers, trunks, nightstands, racks, crates, and a million shelves filled with shit. But then again, Gerard was an artist, so maybe he really needed that much more storage than his friend.  
“You play guitar?” Gerard asked. He lightly traced the body of the instrument with his fingertips.  
Frank nodded and rose. He grinned widely and told, “That is Pansy.”  
Gerard pretended he understood and nodded. He didn’t know anything about guitars; he barely played himself, so he didn’t know if naming them was weird. He suspected Frank was strange the moment he’d met him; that’s why he liked Frank so much. Frank was different. Frank was interesting.  
Gerard considered telling Frank he sang; he’d been in bands before and had recently been kicked out of one. But now wasn’t the time. He’d have to tell him later, but today wasn’t about being in a band. Today was about being with Frank.  
“Do you want to go downstairs and watch a movie?” Frank suggested.  
“Sure! Can I pick?” Gerard asked as he follows Frank down the steps.  
Frank crouches in front of the TV stand, pulling out a red crate and setting it at Gerard’s feet. “Your pick.”  
The crate is cram packed with DVDs. Gerard lays down on his stomach to examine the titles, finally pulling out Dawn of the Dead.  
Frank pops it in and the two sit on the couch. Gerard doesn’t know how, but by the end of the movie Frank is asleep, cradled in Gerard’s arms. Gerard looks down at his sleeping figure, observes how peaceful he looks. He brushes a tangle of raven locks out of Frank’s face to get a better look.  
Frank moans lightly and shifts in his sleep so he’s facing Gerard, and the shorter boy burries his face into Gerard’s chest.  
Gerard places a hand on the small of Frank’s back, carefully pushing him closer into himself. He burries his own face into Frank’s shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of his shampoo deeply. That’s when he realizes it. That’s when he finds out he loves Frank.


	4. Mikey Protection Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey wants to go to Ray's party (EVERYONE WILL BE THERE) so Gerard and Frank have to go along to assure that Mikey doesn't get beat up by Ray or Bob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo long chapter.   
> My tumblr- www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com

“Okay, so now you have to roll for charisma,” Gerard instructs.  
Frank frowns, confusion creating creases in his forehead. “Why?”  
Gerard sighs, pushing the Dungeon Map to the side. “If you want to convince this person to help you, you have to be charismatic. Since you didn’t consider charm when making your character, it’s going to be hard.”  
“I don’t understand this game,” Frank replies plainly, staring at his card blankly.   
Gerard groans but can’t hold back a smile. Frank is so cute, trying so hard to understand such a simple game.  
“Help me pick up,” Gerard instructs, scraping up the numerous dice and putting them into their mesh holding bag.  
Frank whines and kicks his legs like a pouting child. “I don’t want to!”  
Gerard narrows his eyes at him, and Frank immediately starts folding up the board.   
There’s a clumping down the steps, and Mikey’s passing through the room like a rocket, shirt off, stumbling from no glasses, and hair a mess.   
“Mikes, what are you doing?” Gerard asks.  
Mikey’s already out of the room. Gerard scowls, but in a second Mikey’s on his way back up the steps.   
“MIKEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!” Gerard shouts.  
Mikey stops, startled. He then shifts his footing and replies, “Ray Toro is having a party tonight.”   
Frank squints. “But you HATE Ray.”  
Mikey shrugs. “So? Everybody’s going to be there.”  
Gerard looks at Frank worriedly, shaking his head. “No Mikey, you can’t go. I don’t want him hurting you.”  
“But Gerard!” Mikey begs. “I won’t even run into him, it’ll be so packed!”  
“Damn it, Mikey! You can’t go!” Gerard scolds.  
“I’m going,” Mikey challenges, sticking one of his bony hips out.  
Gerard gets up and begins to charge towards his younger sibling. Mikey squeaks in fear and begins running up the steps. Frank leaps to his feet and follows Gerard, pulling his arms around him and restraining him. Gerard lets him, but he gives Mikey a menacing look.  
“Or! Instead of beating up our younger siblings,” Frank begins. “We could go to the party and keep somewhat of an eye on the kid.”  
Mikey frowns, but then his expression returns to its usual emotionless state. It’s a shit deal, but better than Gerard sitting on his head.  
“Fine,” Gerard agrees. Frank lets him go. Gerard pulls Mikey close and grinds his fist into his brother’s skull.   
“Gee! Quit it! You’re messing up my hair!” Mikey huffs, squirming out from under him. He flips his hair before continuing upstairs.  
Gerard grins before saying, “Frank, do you want something to wear? Or we could go to your house…”  
Frank looks down at himself. He’s still in his uniform; he’d gone over to Gerard’s house straight after school. Gerard, in his own home, had gotten the opportunity to change whilst Frank didn’t.   
“Um, sure,” Frank replies. “I’ll borrow some stuff.” He says this mainly because wearing Gerard’s clothes sounds like one step closer to becoming his boyfriend.   
Gerard leaves Frank locked in his room, left to his own devices. Frank rummages through Gerard’s dresser, looking for some skinny jeans to replace his dorky school required slacks.  
Frank accidently opens Gerard’s underwear drawer, and he goes crimson before slamming it shut. He then slowly reopens it and peeks inside, feeling like a total pervert. He feels like even more of a pervert when he digs around and pulls out a pair of pink American Apparel boxer briefs. He feels like the biggest pervert in the world when he tucks them into his bag.   
Frank dresses himself in a Jawbreaker t shirt and black skinny jeans. The jeans fit great, except they’re much too long, and Frank has to cuff them so they don’t drag against the ground. He lets himself out and heads downstairs.   
“Hey, you look great. Who are you wearing?” Gerard jokes, flipping off whatever show he was watching.  
Frank giggles and poses dramatically, a hand on his hip. He tosses his hair and replies, “Vera Wang.”  
Mikey trots down the steps, literally lifting Frank and moving him to the side to pass. Frank turns a bit red and frowns at Mikey.   
“You know you could’ve asked me to move,” Frank mutters, going down the stairs.  
“Gerard, can I borrow your eyeliner?” Mikey asks, already on his way to the bathroom.  
Gerard gives Mikey a “Shut the fuck up!” look and nervously looks at Frank.  
“Gee, I know you wear makeup,” Frank scoffs. He sits next to Gerard and grabs his knee. “Wanna hear a secret? I do to.”  
To prove it, Frank licks his hand and runs it under his eye, smearing his eyeliner.  
Gerard smiles and relaxes. He licks his own finger and places one hand against Frank’s cheekbone and runs his wet thumb underneath Frank’s other eye.  
“What are you doing?” Frank asks. He breaks apart and crosses his legs, hiding his boner effectively.   
Gerard looks hurt. “I was just evening it out.”  
Frank realizes that it probably looked like Gerard had weirded him out, when in reality, Frank had just gotten an erection and was desperate to hide it.  
“Thanks,” Frank replies, not wanting Gerard to feel shitty.  
Mikey renters, eyeliner carefully applied and glasses in his fist. “Let’s go!”  
Gerard gets up and leaves, and Mikey stands there, watching Frank. Frank rises slowly, his boner showing obviously through his tight jeans.   
Mikey laughs and points at Frank, stamping a foot on the ground as he guffaws.  
“Real fucking funny!” Frank snaps. He grabs his jacket off of the floor and casually places it over his lap, leaving with Mikey on his tail.  
Frank sits in the passenger seat and Mikey crams himself into the back, sitting on the floor rather than in the seat like he’s supposed to. As soon as they pull up to the party, which is already swamped with cars, Mikey darts off in his own direction.   
“Thanks for the ride, Gerard!” Gerard scoffs sarcastically. He shakes his head and rams his keys into his pocket.  
He leans his head back against the headrest and smiles at Frank.   
“Ready?”  
Frank’s breath catches with anxiety before he nods. “Ready.”  
They enter the house, a large mansion looking like deal. Frank’s never been to a party before. No one at his old school liked him, remember? Not only was it his first party, but it was the party of his new sworn enemy. So yeah, Frankie’s feathers were a tiny bit ruffled.  
Gerard sensed this and slipped his hand around Frank’s to comfort him giving it a quick squeeze before releasing it and letting his own arm fall to his side.  
Gerard leads Frank to the back yard, where some kids are lounged out in lawn chairs. Others lay out on blankets spread across the dead grass. Gerard sat on an empty lawn chair and, not seeing any other available seats, patted his lap in a welcoming way.  
Frank reddens a bit but still sits on Gerard’s lap. Gerard silently prays that this won’t give him a boner, because Frankie will surely feel it with his ass right above Gerard’s cock and all.  
A girl walks over to them, swaying her hips alluringly as she does so. She looks too sweet to be doing it on purpose, with shoulder length dark hair and brown puppy eyes. She places a hand on Frank’s shoulder when she arrives.  
“Frankie?” she asks.  
Frank finally notices her. “Jamia! Hi!”  
Jamia giggles and rubs Frank’s shoulder. “You’re so thick sometimes.”  
“Jamia, this is Gerard,” Frank introduces, possessively slinging an arm around Gee’s neck.  
“Hi Gerard,” Jamia greets, but her eyes are fixed on Frank.  
“Hey,” Gerard mutters, uncomfortable.  
Jamia stands there quiet for a few moments, her eyes moving up and down Frank. Then she looks directly at him, saying  
“Well I have to meet up with a friend. Nice to meet you, Gee.” Jamia hugs Gerard, who’s taken by surprise. He awkwardly pats her back. She breaks the hug and smiles at Gerard for a couple seconds before turning over to Frank and hugging him as well, but planting a small peck on his lips.  
Frank blushes and sheepishly scratches his head as she leaves, waving like a dork.  
Frank and Gerard sit there quiet for a moment.  
“Well she’s affectionate,” Gerard observes.  
Frank chuckles. “Yeah, she’s like that with everyone.”   
After a few minutes of light conversation, Frank gets up.  
“Where are you going?” Gerard asks. He leans his head against his hand and smirks up at Frank.  
“I have to piss,” Frank answers. He frowns at his borrowed jeans, whose hem is completely covering his shoes. He quickly rolls up the ends before continuing on to the bathroom.  
Gerard sits there. Fuck. She liked him. And by the looks of it, he liked her back, at least a little. Enough to react well if she made the first move. Gerard was slightly annoyed by Frankie’s little girlfriend, but he took it as a sign. A friendly reminder that, hey, Frank’s a great guy, hot too, and he’s not going to be single forever. Gerard has to jump on it if he ever wants to date the little thing.  
Gerard builds up the courage, fixing his hair as he passes a mirror on his way to the bathroom. He knocks on the door and waits. He knocks again, and a boy yells  
“Occupied!” through the door.  
Gerard turns red as he realizes Frank’s already left the bathroom.   
“Sorry!” Gerard calls before quickly walking away. He passes a door and behind it, he swears he hears Frank’s high pitched laugh. He takes a chance and slowly opens the door, peeking behind it.   
Frank’s back is to him, and he’s up against the wall furthest from him, talking quietly to someone. Frank begins kissing the person. He moves down to the girl’s collarbones, and as the girl whips her head back, eyelids shut, Gerard recognizes it as Jamia.   
Gerard feels his heart drop. He shuts the door as silently as he can, thankful only that he wasn’t seen by them. He begins trudging down the hall, when he runs into something hard. He looks up, only to see he’s run directly into the chest of Bob fucking Bryar.   
Bob grins at him evilly. “Where’s your boyfriend?”  
Gerard blushes and replies, “He’s not my boyfriend, and he’s not here!”  
Ray appears behind Gerard, and he shoves him into Bob, who shoves him back. The two easily toss the smaller teen back and forth.   
“Quit it!” Gerard demands. He tries to stop himself, but Bob suddenly catches him.  
Ray knees Gerard in the stomach, and he falls to the floor. The two begin kicking him, and Gerard cries out for help, his shrieks a perfect soprano.  
Frank charges into the hall, and he’s on Ray like Uggs on a white girl. He leaps onto him, an arm wrapped around his neck. He pulls him to the ground and rolls out from under him to head butt him in the face.  
Ray shrieks pain and runs his hand up to his nose, which is now covered in blood.  
Bob throws himself onto Frank, knocking the much smaller boy to the ground. Bob is all over the poor thing, punching and cursing as he attacks. Gerard puts Bob into a headlock and, in his sitting position, is able to knee him in the face. Bob lays on the ground, whimpering, and Gerard releases him.  
Gerard looks down at their two huddled figures, his eyes wide. He looks up at Frank.  
“We have to find Mikey,” they declare in unison.  
The two rapidly search the house, looking for any signs of Mikey. They finally find him in the basement, doing shots. Mikey’s so plastered he can barely stand, so Frank and Gerard have to drag him to the car. They sit him in the backseat but he slides out, curling up on the car’s floor. Gerard shrugs and gets into the driver’s seat, and Frank slams the passenger door and they’re off.  
They get home, and luckily Gerard’s parents are out of town, or else they surely would’ve noticed that their youngest son was drunk.  
“Mikey you reek!” Gerard scolds.  
“Youuuuu stink,” Mikey retorts, poking Gerard in the chest.   
Frank sighs and helped Mikey up the steps. Mikey throws up twice in his bed, but they don’t want to disturb him. Besides, no way in hell are they touching Mikey’s vomit. He can pick that up when he’s sober.  
Frank and Gerard sat on the couch watching Home Movies.  
“Thanks for helping me,” Gerard says, glancing over at Frank.  
Frank shrugs. “I heard you scream. I did what anyone would do.”  
“Yet you were the only one to intervene,” Gerard laughs.  
Frank giggles. “Yeah, good point.”  
They watch TV in silence for half an hour, and this time Gerard is the one to fall asleep on Frank’s shoulder. Frank lays himself down, and Gerard sinks against him. Frank yawns and falls asleep, feeling warm and protected so close to Gerard.


	5. She Hates Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank meets a very interesting young gal.

Frank sees Ray in the hallways at school, his nose swollen and the skin around it red. Frank makes a scared squeaking sound and ducks into a nearby restroom.  
“Hey, pervert, the sign reads girls’ room,” a female voice barks.  
Frank blushes when he turns around and sees a girl in the bathroom, standing in front of one of the mirrors and carefully applying mascara. The girl is almost smaller than him, and she has the same dark locks. She has big eyes that remind Frank of a puppy. Frank thinks she’s pretty damn cute.  
“S-sorry, I-I was just,” Frank stutters.  
“S-s-s- I-I-I-,” the girl mimics, pushing past Frank. Frank grabs the girl’s arm, and she whips around and kicks him in the crotch.  
Frank collapses to the ground, tears blurring his vision.  
“Ow!” he squeaks.  
“That’s what you get, rapist!” the girl scoffs. She chews her bottom lip. “You are kind of cute though.”  
“What?” Frank asks hoarsely. “I’m not a rapist!” He clutches his dick and pushes his face against the cold floor, whimpering in pain.  
“Then why’d you grab me, sicko?” the girl demands.  
“Oh my God, I was just going to tell you that eyeliner would really pull your eyes together!” Frank whines.  
The girl blushes herself. “Oh, I’m so sorry!” she grabs under Frank’s armpits and helps him to his feet. She gives him a hug and then begins to root through her purse. She finally shows him a stick of eyeliner.  
“Great,” Frank says breathlessly. He begins to limp out of the bathroom.  
“I don’t really know how to use it,” the girl informs.  
Frank stops and turns, grabbing the makeup from her hand. He looks her dead in the eye and instructs,  
“Look up.”  
She does as she’s told, and Frank easily runs the eyeliner under her eye. He does it carefully so as not to jab her. The only reason he could do it himself is because his old friend Pete used to always wear the stuff. Frank finishes and breathes out, satisfied with his work.  
“Done.”  
The girl blinks and takes it back, slipping it back into her purse. “Thanks.” She’s quiet for a moment, and then she holds out her hands and smiles. “I’m Lindsey.”  
Frank shakes it. “Frank.”  
The girl twirls her hair between two fingers and then pulls the eyeliner back out. She turns Frank around and lifts up the tail of his shirt.  
“What are you doing?!” Frank squeals. He struggles to pull his shirt down, he knows that his camouflage boxer briefs briefs are visible to her, and being a bullying victim, he half expects her to grab his underwear and try to yank it over his head.  
But she merely writes down her number on his back, dotting the i in Lindsey with a heart and also making an arrangement of x’s and o’s.  
“Call me,” Lindsey orders, and her fingertips brush against Frank’s ass as she pulls his shirt down. He reddens and wonders if it was an accident.  
Frank lifts up the back of his shirt and twirls around, trying, but failing, to make out what her message says. Frank points at his back. “How the fuck am I supposed to read this?”  
Lindsey pats him on the shoulder. “That’s the fun part.” She then kisses Frank on the cheek and waltzes out.  
“I met a cool girl today,” Frank shares. He sticks his tongue out in concentration. No way is Gerard beating him in Mortal Combat again. “Her name’s Lindsey.”  
Gerard’s eyes widen in disbelief. “But you’re Frank. You don’t meet people.”  
“That’s what I thought,” Frank laughs. He finally kills Gerard’s character.  
There was a long silence. The two watch the winning clip flash across the screen.  
“Is she pretty?” Gerard whispers.  
Frank looks over, and Gerard immediately looks down, pretending to pick at his fingernails. He doesn’t want Frank to know how jealous he is, or how much he’s praying that Frank doesn’t like her.  
“Yeah she is, Gerard,” Frank replies. He turns his attention back to the screen.  
Frank calls Lindsey that night. The line rings… and rings… and rings. She’s not there. Frank hangs up and tries Jamia instead. She picks up, and they go from having a light conversation about school to talking about bands and movies. It turns out they have a lot in common.  
Frank paces around in his room nervously. “Jamia?”  
“Yeah, Frank?”  
“D-d-do you want to go out with me?” Frank sputters.  
Frank can sense Jamia’s smile by her tone. “Yes! Yes! You know… there’s a gig tomorrow. A band called Bony Shoulder is playing, and they’re supposed to be really good.”  
“Actually I’m going with Gerard,” Frank responds.  
“Well I’ll join you guys!” Jamia suggests.  
Frank nods, honestly not seeing the problem with that. “Okay, sounds great! See you tomorrow, bye.”  
“Bye!”  
Frank hangs up and for the first time in a long time, is able to go straight to sleep.

NEXT CHAPTER  
“Hey midget!” Ray shouts. He hoists Frank over his shoulder and walks straight over to a locker. He swings Frank onto his feet and picks him up by his arms, trying to put him into it.  
Frank’s facing the locker, so he’s able to plant his feet against the back to keep from going in.   
“Help!” Frank squeals. He tries to bite Ray, but the effort is fruitless as his neck can’t bend the right way.  
Bob joins in, folding Frank’s legs so he can go into it.   
Frank struggles and hollers for all he’s worth. Dozens of kids are watching, but no one’s helping.  
Frank is fully in the locker and they slam the door shut. Frank pounds from the inside, already feeling his claustrophobia set in. He starts to wonder if he’ll be able to breathe in there. What if no one opens the locker for hours? Tears start streaming down his cheeks.  
“Gee! Lindsey! JAMIA!” Frank cries.   
The door swings open, and Frank has never been so glad to see Gerard in his life. He hugs him and tightly clutches the back of his blazer as he sobs into Gee’s shoulder.  
Gerard narrows his eyes at Ray and Bob, who are standing idly by. “He’s claustrophobic, you know.”  
“That makes it even funnier,” Bob snickers.  
“I can’t believe he fit in that thing,” Ray laughs.   
Gerard has the most hateful look in his eye as he demands, “Get the fuck out of here.”  
The two hold up their hands mockingly and swagger off.   
“Shh, it’s okay,” Gerard whispers. He rubs Frank’s back in small circles. He finally pulls apart the hug, giving Frank a sad smile. “I’ll see you after school, okay? Come to my house and we’ll get ready for the gig.”  
“Oh yeah by the way, I’m meeting Jamia there,” Frank sniffles.  
Gerard squints. Jamia? “The girl from the party?”  
Frank blushes a little. “Yeah. W-w-we’re kind of d-dating now.”  
Gerard bites his lip and feels jealousy, and loss, tear up his stomach. “Good for you Frankie.”  
They begin down the hall to their next class.   
“Hey maybe I could set you up with Lindsey. She’s pretty cool,” Frank suggests.  
Gerard’s face grows hot. “I don’t… um…. I don’t like girls.”  
Frank reddens, feeling sorry for being so insensitive. Of course he should’ve considered the possibility Gerard was gay. “Oh well, that’s fine. I-I don’t really have any guy friends apart from you and Mikes.”  
Gerard frowns. “You don’t have any other friends besides us four?”  
Frank turns scarlet. “W-w-well I mean I j-just moved here.”  
Gerard raises his eyebrows knowingly at Frank. “Frank, did you have any friends at your old school?”  
Frank looks at the ground and kicks a stray pencil. “Not really, no. One time this-this guy called me and…and….and another guy… he said that we were fuck buddies, but I-I’m not sure if that counts.”  
Gerard takes Frank’s hand and gives it a soft kiss. “You poor thing.”  
Frank normally doesn’t like being pitied, but right then it was just what he needed.  
After school, they drive to Frank’s house so that he can grab some of his own clothes to change into. If Frank didn’t know any better, he’d say that Gerard knew Frank stole his underwear and was just taking a step towards preventing it from happening again. Which was a pretty smart move in Frank’s book; because when it came to Gerard’s undies, he didn’t know if he could help himself.  
They then go to Gerard’s, and they play Pokemon Snap! and listen to the Misfits. When it’s a half hour before the gig, they get in the car and leave. Gerard offers to take Mikey, but Mikey says he’s going to the movies with some guy he likes named Patrick, who apparently is really cute. Gerard told Mikey he’d be the judge of that.  
Frank sees Jamia as soon as he gets there. Jamia wraps her arms around Frank’s shoulder and gives him an open mouthed kiss. Gerard stands there awkwardly, feeling a stab in his stomach. He shouldn’t have come…  
“Hey! Jared, is it?” Jamia asks.   
Gerard turns around and then realizes she’s talking to him. “It’s Gerard, actually.”  
“Isn’t that what I said?” Jamia questions.  
Gerard prays that she just can’t hear him properly over the music. Because if she can hear him, then Frank’s dating a dumbass.  
“Yeah, sure,” Gerard mumbles.  
Jamia talks mostly to Frank for the rest of the night, but Gerard thinks Frank feels bad for him because he keeps looking over with those melodramatic doe eyes of his.  
Gerard tries to focus on the music, which is pretty shit and frankly disappointing, but he can’t with Frank and Jamia swapping spit the entire time. Part of him just wants to turn around and yank Frank out of Jamia’s arms and say,  
But he’s Gerard. He doesn’t voice his emotions. Not his negative ones, anyways. He’s more than okay with telling people how he feels when he’s happy, but he’d never dare admit he’s sad or jealous.   
After a nearly insufferable hour and a half, the concert ends and Frank parts ways with Jamia to spend the night at Gerard’s house.   
“Bye Gerard!” Jamia wishes as she swings an arm around his neck and forces him into a hug.   
“Bye,” Gerard mumbles into her shoulder. He trips on his own feet as he pulls away. “Fuck!”  
Jamia giggles. “You’re so cute when you swear.”  
Cute? Gerard’s about to get real fucking adorable then. He doesn’t say anything.  
Jamia pinches some of the baby fat left over on his cheeks. “You know, you’re kind of adorable. I’m surprised you don’t have a girlfriend.”  
Gerard blushes. “Oh I’m-I’m gay.”   
It’s now Jamia’s turn to blush as she turns scarlet. “Oh! Well… boyfriend then.” She laughs, but Gerard doesn’t. He just kind of narrows his eyes at her.  
Jamia looks nervous as she says, “Well, see you guys.”  
When they get to Gerard’s house and they lay squished in his single person mattress with Batman bedding, Frank mentions,  
“You know, you don’t seem to like Jamia much.”  
Gerard’s glad Frank can’t see his face. He wants to say that he doesn’t like her cause she’s not the one for him. Because she’s not Gerard.  
“Meh, she’s okay,” Gerard lies.  
“Do you think she’s right for me?” Frank wonders.  
“That’s for you to find out,” Gerard replies, and it feels like the first truthful thing he’s said all night. He rolls over and goes to sleep.


	6. Broken Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard learns the truth about Frank's family.

“Jamia and I are having sex tonight,” Frank informs.  
Gerard nearly drives the car off of the street. “WHAT?!”   
“Jesus Christ, Gerard!” Frank exclaims. He waits until the car is steady again to continue speaking. “It’s not that big of a deal.”  
Gerard scoffs. “Not that big of a deal? Frankie, you only lose your virginity once!”  
“So?” Frank replies.  
“I just don’t want you to give it to the wrong person,” Gerard says softly.   
Frank takes one of Gerard’s hands. “Gee, it’ll be fine! I have a good feeling about this.”  
All day, all Gerard can think about is Jamia touching Frank’s thigh, Jamia taking off Frank’s clothes… Jamia taking away Frank’s virginity… his Frank. He throws up in between two of his classes from the anxiety and is late to fourth period, which gets him a warning from the teacher.   
Gerard just has the worst day ever. All he can do at the end of the day is give Frank a hug and say “Good luck, little buddy.” Because that’s what friends and potential boyfriends are supposed to do, right? They don’t get in the way of their relationships. And they let them make their own mistakes.  
Gerard’s in his bed that night, almost reduced to tears over Frank, when he hears a gentle knock on his door. He rolls over to see Frank standing in the doorway, his shirt on backwards and his hair a mess of knots.  
Gerard chuckles bitterly. “So, you’re a man now?”  
Frank shakes his head. He sits on Gee’s bed, and it doesn’t even sag further cause he’s so damn small. “I couldn’t do it.”  
Gerard blinks. “What?”  
“I mean… we…. We were making out and…” Frank reddens. “We got naked and…. It just didn’t feel right.”  
“What do you mean?” Gerard asks.  
“It just felt like…. Like she wasn’t the one,” Frank mumbles.  
Gerard has to be a good friend and hide the hope in his voice when he says, “I’m sorry pal. Maybe next time.”  
Frank lays on the bed and takes Gerard’s wrists, wrapping Gerard’s arms around himself. He sighs contently.   
Gerard takes his chances and leans over, planting a small kiss above Frank’s ear.   
And Frank twitches out of his arms.   
“What the fuck was that?” Frank demands.  
Gerard sits up. “I kissed you.”  
Frank’s eyes widen. “Well why’d you do that?”  
“B-Because I like you,” Gerard murmurs, confused. He could’ve sworn Frank liked him, too.  
“But- But I’m straight,” Frank declares, standing up.   
Gerard rises as well. “I thought you were bi.”  
Frank shakes his head, and he stumbles backwards towards the door. “No…no….I….I……” Tears glisten in Frank’s eyes as he cries, “I have to go home!” He runs out the door.   
Gerard sprints after Frank and catches him halfway down the steps by the collar. He spins Frank around.   
“Let me change your mind,” Gerard insists, and he kisses Frank again, this time on his lips.  
Frank shrieks and wriggles out of Gerard’s grasp. He bolts out the door, not saying anything.  
Gerard sits on the staircase, hearing Frank’s car peel out of the driveway. He’s crying, and in no time Mikey is wrapped around him.

Gerard doesn’t see Frank at school the next day, and when he doesn’t see him the next day he imagines the worst. He can’t help but worry about Frank the entire day. After all, the last time he saw him he was crying. He decides to go directly to Frank’s house right after school.  
But he can’t wait that long. So he ditches 6th period (who needs Spanish II, anyways?) and drives to Frank’s house. He can’t help but smile to himself; if he and Frank hadn’t skipped how long ago he probably wouldn’t have the courage to do it now.  
He knocks on Frank’s door and stands on his porch, twiddling his thumbs anxiously. Frank finally appears, and it’s all Gerard can do to not wrap the small teen into a hug.  
Frank doesn’t open the door the whole way; he stands there with only half of his face visible. Gerard reaches out and pushes the door further back, to see a large purplish bruise on Frank’s eye and his lip swollen.  
Frank squeaks and tries to shut the door, but Gerard jams his foot in it and steps inside.  
“G-Gerard I think y-you sh-sh-should go,” Frank stammers.  
Gerard shuts the door behind him. He reaches out and strokes a hand against Frank’s bruised eye.  
“Who did this to you?” Gerard asks softly.  
Frank hangs his head and fixes his eyes to the ground. “M-I don’t….” he mumbles to the floor.  
“Was it Ray and Bob?” Gerard questions.  
Frank shakes his head slowly.  
Gerard furrows his brows. Frank wouldn’t lie about that; Ray and Bob jumped him Gerard would probably be the first one to hear about it.  
“Frank…..” Gerard begins carefully. He caresses Frank’s cheekbone with his thumb. “Did….did one of your parents do this to you?”  
“NO!” Frank responds much too quickly. He jerks away from Gerard and giggles nervously. “Gerard of course not.”  
Gerard frowns. “So they did.”  
“Well…. I mean….” Frank mumbles. “I kind of deserved it.”  
“Deserved it?”  
“I was acting like…like a faggot. I needed to be disciplined more,” Frank answers.  
“I can’t believe this! Frank, you did not deserve this,” Gerard assures.  
“Gerard, I can handle it,” Frank says.  
Gerard looks warily at Frank’s battered face. “I don’t think so.”  
“Gerard, please don’t tell anyone,” Frank begs. He begins to cry and crumples to the floor. “My dad will kill me.”  
Gerard lifts Frank’s chin so their eyes are locked and wipes away his tears. “We’re getting you out of here.”  
Gerard follows Frank upstairs and watches as Frank packs a duffel bag. He completely stuffs it with clothes, and Gerard snaps up Pansy inside her case and hauls it out to the car.  
They drive over to Gerard’s place, Frank curled up on the car seat and staring outside with glazed over eyes, not speaking. Gerard nervously peeks over at Frank occasionally and then tries to play it off as though his eyes had never left the road.  
Gerard opens the door and his mom is all,  
“GERARD ARTHUR WAY! WHY IN GOD’S NAME ARE YOU NOT AT SCHOOL?!”  
But then she looks at Frank. And she quietly beckons for Gerard and Frank to go to Gerard’s bedroom and hang out.  
Gerard wants to ask about whoever had beaten Frank, but Frank yawns and snuggles up on Gerard’s bed and tells,  
“I think I’ll go to sleep.”  
The poor little thing looks like he hasn’t slept in weeks, so Gerard wishes him goodnight. Gerard sits on his bed, absently dragging a hand through the sleeping Frank’s hair. Somehow, his bruises look as though they’re getting worse. Gerard can’t believe Frank has to return to school tomorrow after all that has happened. He pities him so much that he would just allow Frank to stay home for the rest of his years if he could.  
When Frank wakes around 5:00 he wanders around the house until he finds Gerard curled up on the couch reading comics. Frank sits next to him and they’re quiet for a long time until Gerard asks,  
“So why’d they do that?”  
Frank doesn’t have to ask for further clarification; he knows Gerard is talking about why his parents beat him. Frank decides to actually tell the truth for once; something he’s never done when it comes to the subject of his family.  
“My dad…. I decided to nick Mom’s best dress and…. He walked into my room when I was wearing it,” Frank replies quietly.  
Gerard gets a little hard at the thought of Frank in a dress, so he shifts his position so it’s unnoticeable. “How long has he been doing this?”  
Frank’s eyes well up with tears. He hides his face into Gerard’s chest and clutches the front of his t shirt as he sobs, “For as long as I can remember.”  
Gerard rubs his back and whispers, “Does your mom know?”  
Frank nods and lets out a little whimper. “She’s too afraid of him to do anything.”  
Gerard takes Frank’s head in his hands and forces Frank to look at him. He gets so close to Frank their noses are touching, and he gives Frank a moment to anticipate it before he lays a soft open mouthed kiss on Frank’s mouth.  
Frank doesn’t move away, just kisses back. Frank is the first one to slide his tongue into Gerard’s mouth. Frank slowly lies down, and Gerard leans over him and kisses his neck. The two are soon a tangled mess of hair and limbs and tongues.  
Their pace gets slower, and slower, until they’re no longer making out, but snuggling into each other on the couch. Frank falls asleep with his face pressed into Gerard’s chest and Gerard with a his arms wrapped around Frank’s body.


	7. He's Back.

Gerard and Frank sit at the lunch table, neither of them speaking but simply enjoying each other’s presence. The bruises are still prominent on Frank’s face. Ray is passing by when he spots Frank and Gerard. He grins nefariously before gripping the back of Frank’s neck.  
Frank squeals in pain and tries, in vain, to wriggle out from underneath the pressure point.  
“What happened to your face, Frankie?” Ray smirks. “I want to meet the genius who did it.”  
“I- f-fell,” Frank stammers. He’s told this excuse to about twelve people, and not a single one of them believe him.  
“Bullshit! Someone’s hitting you at home,” Ray concludes. He puts his mouth right next to Frank’s ear. “Does Daddy rape you? You probably like it, you sick fag.”  
“Ray, fuck off!” Gerard spits.   
Ray’s smile drops off of his face as he heads over to Gerard, who curls his arms protectively over his head. Gerard is prepared for the worst, eyes clamped shut, when he hears a boy shriek.  
“Leave them alone,” a girl’s voice growls. Gerard uncovers himself to see Jamia with a fistful of Ray’s hair, yanking it and bending Ray over to a 90 degree angle.   
“Fine!” Ray whines.  
Jamia releases him, and Ray flips her off. He walks by Frank, pulling Frank’s hair slightly as he leaves.   
Jamia sits down, her brown eyes big with worry. “Are you guys okay?”  
Gerard smiles. He can really get used to her being around. “Yeah we’re fine.”  
“Good. I don’t want him hurting my baby,” Jamia baby talks, winking at Frank.  
Frank looks at Gerard nervously, who stares back with a steady expression.   
“Um… J-Jamia?” Frank starts. He fidgets nervously with his tie.  
“Yes, Frankie?” Jamia asks.  
“I-I-um…. Gerard and me… w-we’re dating,” Frank informs, not looking at her.   
Gerard’s engulfed in a bear hug, which he kind of wants to break free from. Jamia pecks him on the cheek as if it’s no big deal. Then she leans over the table, slinging an arm around Frank’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss and a hug as well.   
“I’m so happy for you guys!” Jamia squeaks in the high register that only girls can reach.  
Frank laughs and kisses her back, and even though Gerard knows it’s just a friendly kiss that means nothing, he can’t stop the flames of jealousy from burning a hole in his stomach.   
She pulls back and smiles brightly, looking at Gerard, and then shifting her gaze over to Frank.  
“Well I’ll leave you two at it,” she giggles before getting up and leaving.   
“She’s a bit too touchy feely for me,” Gerard mutters.  
“Well boo hoo. I happen to like being hugged,” Frank sneers.  
Gerard and Frank are sitting on the couch watching a South Park marathon when there’s a knock at the door.  
“I’ll get it!” Mikey chirps, already galloping down the steps.  
Gerard smirks at his younger sibling. “What? Hot date tonight?”  
Mikey sticks his tongue out at him. “Maybe. It’s none of your fucking business.”  
“Michael James Way! You watch your mouth!” Mrs. Way’s voice shouts from the next room.  
Gerard points and laughs at his blushing brother who, in turn, throws himself onto Gerard and delivers a series of weak punches to each of Gerard’s arms.  
Gerard shoves him off with a kick and says, “Go get her!”   
Mikey flips the bird at Gerard before opening the door.   
And at the door, it’s not Mikey’s hot date. It’s Frank’s dad.   
“I’m um…. Mr. Iero,” he says, clearly uncomfortable. Everyone in the Way house knows he’s a child abuser, after all. “I’m here to speak with Frank.”   
Gerard gets up and grips the door, prepared to shut it. “Frank’s not here.”  
Frank stops Gerard, pulling him back by the collar. He stands in the doorway, rolling up his sleeves nervously. “Uh…hi Dad.”  
“Frank,” his father begins. “Your mother misses you. She worries about you, you know. She’s hardly even seen this Gerard boy and you’ve left us to stay with him.”  
Frank squints. “No, I got away from a broken home to shelter.”  
His father grips Frank’s forearm, so tightly that Frank’s knees buckle.  
“Son, you’re coming home,” Mr. Iero demands sharply. He begins to drag Frank when Frank breaks free, clawing at his father’s hand and wiggling away. Mr. Iero reels back to hit Frank when Gerard launches himself at Frank’s father, taking the much larger man to the ground.   
Frank watches Gerard with worry.  
“Frankie, go inside!” Gerard orders. Frank does as he’s told, and Gerard stands and helps Mr. Iero to his feet.  
“Sorry sir, but I can’t let you hurt him again,” Gerard tells bitterly, a cold sting in his voice.  
“I understand,” Mr. Iero growls. What he really wants to say is, “He’s my son you little shit now let me see him before I punch that stupid scowl off of that feminine little face of yours.”  
Mr. Iero leaves, and Gerard doesn’t start back towards the house until Mr. Iero’s car peels out of the driveway and shoots down the road. Gerard enters the house to see Frank sobbing in a ball on the couch.  
“I’m so sorry!” Frank cries. “I hope he didn’t hurt you.”  
Gerard hugs Frank, and at that moment his boyfriend just seems so small, so vunreable, so fragile. And it sends a couple of tears down Gerard’s face as well.   
“Hey… it’s over,” Gerard coaxes. “Everything’s fine.”  
Frank sniffles and is finally done crying. He looks up at Gerard, his face stained with tears.  
“I’m not good enough for you,” Frank says earnestly. It’s his only way he knows how to thank Gerard, and it sounded like a compliment to Gerard in his head rather than a stab at himself.  
Gerard’s brows knit together. His voice is stern as he orders,  
“Don’t you ever lie like that to me again.”  
That night, Gerard slips into his bed. Frank crawls up next to him, still fully dressed in his school uniform.   
“Do you want something to sleep in?” Gerard offers, thinking of how uncomfortable the outfit actually is.  
Frank blushes and bites his lip. “Um, I usually sleep in my underwear.” Great, he probably sounds like “Hey I hope you’re not busy but I’m horny and creepy as hell so let’s strip!”  
“Whatever makes you comfortable,” Gerard replies. As an afterthought, he kicks out of his Hello Kitty pajama bottoms and rips off his t shirt, dropping both to the floor and leaving him in his navy boxer briefs. He doesn’t want Frankie to feel uncomfortable as the only one in their underwear in the room, and it is fairly hot in room.  
Frank undoes his tie and his shirt and shrugs out of them, setting them on Gerard’s nightstand. He pulls of his slacks and adds them to the pile of clothes. In his Batman boxers, he presses up against Gerard, whose back is to him.   
Frank wraps his arms around Gerard and gives him a kiss on the shoulder. Gerard grins and turns over to cuddle into Frank, leeching off of his body heat. Even though the room is hot, the two teens snuggle against each other, in a hug, until they fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	8. The Last One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THIS IS EXTREMLEY IMPORTANT:  
> I FUCKED IT UP. I LEFT TWO CHAPTERS OUT. IT'S FIXED NOW, THEY'RE IN THERE.   
> You may want to reread the story and I'm so sorry for any confusion. I don't even know how I fucking did it.

“Ready to go to the Conjuring?” Gerard smiles. He holds open the door for Frank, who blushes and walks out in his dainty little way. Gerard’s stomach turns with some strange feeling as they walk to the car, but he figures it’s nothing and heads over to the large parking space. Fast food upsets his stomach sometimes.  
“Gerard thanks for taking me,” Mikey says. Mikey’s not 17 yet, and Gerard’s not his guardian, so really Gerard didn’t have to take him; Mikey normally sneaks into R rated features on his own. But Mikey really hates driving. No, really hates it.  
“I wish they just added a bigger parking lot to the restaurant,” Frank whines. He gestures towards the large lot. “Places like these are perfect for stabbings!”   
Gerard laughs and accidently drops his keys. He’s bending over to pick them up, when all of the sudden someone’s on him.  
He struggles before he knows who it is and out of the corner of his eye sees a mop of curly hair.  
“Ray! Let me go!” Gerard shouts, trying to kick Ray in the shins. Ray dodges the blows and grabs a chunk of Gerard’s hair, pulling his head back. Gerard can see Frank restrained by Bob. Frank is squirming and scratching and biting for all he’s worth, but Bob holds firm. Mikey is being held back by two guys Gerard’s never seen before. They must be Ray’s friends. Four douchebags vs. three geeks? Gerard’s quick to finish the equation, and he really doesn’t like the answer.  
“Hey! Someone let Mikey go and come over here! Hold Gerard for a minute,” Ray instructs.  
The two do as they’re told and one of them heads over. Gerard tries to break free during the exchange from Ray’s grip to the other boy’s, but it doesn’t work. Ray stands in front of Gerard, an evil smile on his face. He then kicks Gerard in the crotch.   
Gerard whimpers and starts to crumble to his knees, but he’s forced to stand. Ray delivers a series of punches to Gerard’s stomach followed by a knee in the gut. When Gerard is doubled over, he elbows Gerard at the nape of his neck.  
“STOP!” Frank cries. Mikey is silent, but tears are streaming down his face as he watches his brother fall to the ground.   
Ray and the other boy begin kicking Gerard, and Ray kicks Gerard in the face so hard his head turns over to the other side by force.   
Gerard starts crying and tucks him arms over his face as he gets into a fetal position. Ray gets on his knees and pries Gerard’s arms out of the way before punching him in the nose.   
Gerard begins to writhe around and yells out in pain. He looks up at Ray with so much fear that for a moment, Ray pities the little guy. But he shakes away the feeling and kicks him in the ribs.  
Gerard rolls over and starts to throw up, his retching echoing in the night air.   
Ray and the boy head over to Frank, and the boy head butts Frank in the face. Frank cries out and tucks his face up against his stomach.   
Frank looks up and his eyes double in size when he sees Ray with a knife. Ray drags the blade lightly against Frank’s jawline, making Frank quiver in fear. Ray stops when he reaches Frank’s ear. Ray takes a fistful of Frank’s hair and chops it off. He lets it fall to the ground in front of Frank’s face, and Frank’s crying becomes much more intense with pure fear.  
Ray reels back with the knife, and Frank screws his eyes shut. Ray then drops onto the ground.   
Frank opens his eyes to see Gerard standing behind Ray, blood covering Gerard’s face and streaking down his neck. In Gerard’s hand is another knife, coated with fresh blood and dripping.   
Gerard’s hands shake so bad he fumbles the knife. He looks down at Ray and begins to cry. He stabbed a person. He digs his hands into his hair and kneels besides Ray, digging his phone out of his pocket.  
Bob and the other boys stand in complete shock.   
“We were just playing a joke!” Bob insists. “We were faking Frankie out! We weren’t really going to cut him!”  
“Look at Gerard!” Mikey screams. “Is that part of the joke?”  
“Well that freak just has a broken nose, Ray’s dying on the pavement!” one of the boys retorts.  
Gerard makes Ray look up at him, even though Ray shakes his head weakly and tries not to. His hands cover the knife wound, and deep red blood seeps out between his fingers and out the sides.   
“You’re gonna live. You hear me?” Gerard says. “Hello 911? We have a guy that’s been stabbed. It’s a deep wound in his side. Okay. Alright. The parking lot on 876 Chestnut road. Thanks so much.”   
Gerard slips an arm under Ray. Bob throws Frank to the ground and is on alert, afraid that Gerard is going to further hurt his friend.   
But Gerard just props Ray up into a sitting position, even though he has to hold the lightheaded teen upright.  
“I’m so sorry,” Gerard begins softly. He bites his lip. “But you had a knife, and so did your friend. I thought you were going to hurt my boyfriend and my baby brother. And I couldn’t let that happen. I hope you understand.”  
Ray looks up at Gerard and utters two words. “Fuck you.”  
Gerard grins. “Frank already did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Check out my other fics and COMMENT!   
> My Tumblr- www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com  
> My youtube- wildguitarappeared

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter was pretty short but things are just getting going.  
> Thanks for reading! Please comment because I really love reading them
> 
> My Tumblr- www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com


End file.
